earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Heretic Saga 18
Characters * Heretic * Deathstroke * Talia al Ghul * Barbara Gordon * Harper Row * Cullen Row * Ystina Location * Old Gotham Clocktower, Gotham City, NJ * October 25th 2016, 1201 Local Time VOX Archive * Harper Row: I just got off the phone with Alfred. Luke's stabilized, but Damian's still critical... * Cullen Row: I just can't imagine them screaming... I'm still struggling to believe that part. * Barbara Gordon: Heretic cut him with the Sword of Salvation. Its enchantment tortures the soul. * Ystina: elevator door sliding, footsteps I got something for you, Oracle. * Cullen Row: Wait, how did she get in here? * Ystina: I used the entrance from the mini-Batcave. * Cullen Row: You know about the mini-Batcave? Wait, there's a mini-Batcave here? How come I didn't know this? * Ystina: footsteps Who is this kid? * Cullen Row: Whoa, who am I? How about we start with who are you? * Barbara Gordon: Cullen, this is Ystina. She's with the Seven Soldiers. She's also an immortal Knight of the Round Table. * Cullen Row: Whoa... Cool, okay, that means you're fine being here. I'm Cullen... I'm the brother of Harper. * Ystina: Nice. footsteps, clatter Greg found that. * Harper Row: One of my bugs? Intact? * Ystina: The others were destroyed? * Harper Row: Yeah. Doused in water and smashed. * Barbara Gordon: I'm guessing this one must have fell off before the others were discovered and destroyed. * Ystina: Greg found it in the basement of Blackgate. * Harper Row: Explains the poor signal on all of the bugs... Heretic's been moving underground. * Ystina: Yeah, we figured as much, too. We're going to go check out the tunnels under Blackgate later tonight. * Barbara Gordon: clacking Well, looks like this one is partially damaged, too... but I think I can recover some of its audio recording. clacking Yeah, looks like I got a couple hours which are intact. Let me edit out ambient noise, clacking silence, clacking and information we already have covered by our comms' systems' recordings... and... clacking now let's see what we have left. click * Talia al Ghul: About time. I was beginning to wonder if you had been captured... or worse. * Ystina: I know that voice. * Barbara Gordon: Shh... click The system will identify the voice in a moment. Just- Oh, see? Talia al Ghul. Let's just listen. * Ystina: Oh, sorry... I don't know how this system works... * Harper Row: Yeah, yeah, let's hear the rest. click * Heretic: Not today, I'm afraid. How did Deathstroke's mission go? * Talia al Ghul: Ask him yourself. He's coming in now. * Deathstroke: opens, footsteps, door slams closed Talia! I've done what you asked, now we're going to have words about what you've done to my son! This has gone too far! El Penitente got what he needed from him for your plan. There's no need to continue to torture Joey! Release him at once! I will not ask you again. Release him or I'll do it for you. * Heretic: You speak beyond your station, Deathstroke. * Deathstroke: scoff You dare to talk to me about my station? I do not wish to cut you down, but if you do not move- * Heretic: You'll what? You hurt me, you hurt your son, too. * Talia al Ghul: sigh Enough, you two. The League's been fractured enough thanks to my former beloved. If we're to restore the League to its former glory, we need to remain strong. If we continue to squabble this war with my sister will destroy the League entirely! * Deathstroke: Talia, you have my allegiance... You always have. Just... Just give me back my son. Give me time to train him- * Talia al Ghul: sigh What time, Slade? We're already in our eleventh hour... footsteps Your request has been heard, considered, and now denied, Slade- * Deathstroke: Talia- * Talia al Ghul: This matter is not for debate or negotiation, Slade. Joey Wilson remains my prisoner... for now. After we have finished with our task at hand, then we shall discuss the fate of young Joseph. You have my word. * Deathstroke: Your word now is one thing, but- * Heretic: She said you have her word. Speak no more... Or else... * Deathstroke: footsteps, door opens, footsteps, door slams closed * Talia al Ghul: Impressive. Slade isn't known for backing down. * Heretic: My thanks, your eminence... but there is a matter we need to discuss... sigh It's about Damian. * Talia al Ghul: What about my son? pause Well? footsteps What did you do? * Heretic: There was a complication... only further complicated by your son's interference. To make my escape, I had to... Well, I- * Talia al Ghul: What did you do?!? whack * Heretic: groan * Talia al Ghul: unlatching, metallic object rolling on ground, sword unsheathed Speak... or die! * Shelly Gaynor: I had no choice... I... I stabbed him through his chest and tossed him to ground, limp and blee- piercing armor, pained gasp, pained hiss -ding. Bleeding... But he was still alive as I left. * Talia al Ghul: Like this? Or deeper? * slicing flesh, pained hiss * Talia al Ghul: Pray that my son does not perish then... or you will suffer the same fate! pause I appreciate your honesty, by the way. Report to El Penitente, have him see to that wound. We wouldn't want you to get an infection, now would we? * Shelly Gaynor: Yes, your eminence... groan, bloody cough, shambling footsteps, footsteps, door opens * Talia al Ghul: footsteps Don't forget your helmet. clatter What's this? * Shelly Gaynor: Hmm? footsteps That's not part of the armor, that's a- gasp * Talia al Ghul: You fool! You allowed yourself to be traced? scream We need to leave now. Come on... * footsteps: 2 instances, clatter * LOST * Harper Row: That's all? Okay, that was a lot to digest there. * Barbara Gordon: Indeed... Well, we know Heretic is definitely working with the Safinat Dakhma. * Cullen Row: Yeah, and the League of Assassins, too. * Harper Row: Uh, Cullen? Safinat Dakhma is the League of Assassins. * Cullen Row: Yeah, I, uh, I knew that. * Harper Row: Uh-huh, sure you did... So, uh, Oracle, what's this about Deathstroke's son? I thought his kid was Rose. * Barbara Gordon: Oh, uh, Slade Wilson had two sons from his first marriage. Uh, Grant and Joe. * Harper Row: Joey. That was the name in the audio file he used. * Barbara Gordon: Yeah, he did say that. sigh Only that doesn't make much sense. Joey died in the eighties. The HIVE killed him. It's what turned Slade from a HIVE operative to swearing fealty to Ra's al Ghul... at least that's how I understand it. sigh The HIVE tried to use Joey as leverage against Slade and it backfired on them so it doesn't make sense, that if Joey were still alive, for Talia to be doing the same. * Cullen Row: They might be using him... but not as leverage. * Harper Row: Go on... * Cullen Row: Well, didn't Heretic say something about Slade hurting him would hurt Slade's son? * Barbara Gordon: You're thinking Heretic is Joey Wilson? * Cullen Row: Is that not possible? * Barbara Gordon: I'm not saying that, but it's- * Ystina: It's impossible... footsteps I recognized that voice. * Barbara Gordon: What voice? Heretic's? * Ystina: When the helmet came off. Heretic was still trying to disguise their voice but without the helmet, it was easier to discern the fundamental sound of their voice... especially if you're familiar with the voice. * Barbara Gordon: Who is it then? * Ystina: sigh A long lost friend... chuckle * Barbara Gordon: A friend? Which friend? gasp You're talking about Shelly, aren't you? * Ystina: footsteps I- I got to go. click, beep, elevator doors open Update me on any new leads. * Barbara Gordon: Wait, Ystina, let's confirm this before you- door closes, sigh * Cullen Row: So, is now a good time for me to ask who Shelly is? Trivia and Notes * Part of the Heretic Saga Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Heretic Saga 17. * Story continues in VOX Box: Heretic Saga 19. * Debut of Cullen Row. * This is an updated version of VOX Box: Parental Concerns. Links and References * VOX Box: Heretic Saga 18 Category:VOX Box Category:Shelly Gaynor/Appearances Category:Slade Wilson/Appearances Category:Talia al Ghul/Appearances Category:Barbara Gordon/Appearances Category:Harper Row/Appearances Category:Cullen Row/Appearances Category:Ystina/Appearances Category:League of Assassins/Appearances Category:Bat Family/Appearances Category:Seven Soldiers of Victory/Appearances Category:Clocktower/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Heretic Saga Storyline